ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberchase: Console Warriors
Cyberchase: Console Warriors is an animated series continuing the storyline of Cyberchase that ran from TBD 2007 to TBD 2009, but then returned on TBD 2012 to TBD 2014. The series moved to Boomerang due to G4 being shut down and ran from TBD 2015 to TBD 2017. 4 years after defeating Hacker once and for all, Matt, Jackie, their new partner Scanner and Inez has adopted 3 kids, Reggie (Matt and Scanner), Jane (Jackie), and Marcus (Inez). The 4 kids travel to a video game cyberspace inside a video game console to save it from Harley, the daughter of Hacker with the aid of Spark and Fatherboard. Episodes * Let the Games Begin - Reggie, Scanner, Jane, and Marcus get sucked into the video game cyberspace and meets Spark and Fatherboard. For the first showdown, the Newly-Designed Cybersquad must unlock all the keys in the Harley's dungeon to be free. (Game: Adventure by Atari) * Galaxy Legion - Spark, Scanner, and Reggie confront a space alien trying to take over cyberspace. (Game: Metroid by Nintendo) * Garden of Eat-or-Be-Eaten - TBA (Game: Centipede) * TBA - TBA (Game: TBA) Cast Main * Reggie (Jessica DiCicco) - a Red-Haired Girl wearing blue overalls, a tool belt, gloves and black shoes. She frequently works at a workshop down the street. Reggie's parents were dead after accidentally being run over by a truck (Mentioned in Season 2). * Jane (Janice Kawaye) - a Black-Haired Girl wearing a purple sweater, and jeans. She is a master dojo student at Taekwondo. Jane's parents moved without her (Mentioned in Season 3). * Marcus (Jacqueline Pillon) - a Boy wearing a green shirt and multi-pocketed pants. TBA. * Scanner (Chad Doreck) - the Cybersquad's partner and TBA. * Spark (Jim Cummings) - a Electrical Bolt that is a guardian of Fatherboard and the Video Game Cybersquad. * Fatherboard (Tom Kenny) - the Brain of a video game cyberspace with the voice of Reggie's father and friend to Spark. Recurring * Harley (Grey Griffin) - a Daughter of The Hacker and TBA. * Buzzard (Philip Seymour Hoffman (2007-2009, 2012-2014), Macintalk, and Matthew Mercer (2015-2017)) - a Robot Henchman/Wife to Harley and TBA. Theme Lyrics Season 1 *2007-2012 G4 theme plays, then to the theme* Running in a cyberchase... we meet him face to face... We'll stick together all the time... Four years into the future... New heroes arise... Evolution... will never end... It's time for action... GAME ON!! Cyberchase, we're moving... We're saving cyberspace before you know it Don't tell me that doom is near, we save the day every time Cosmic worlds... Freaky places that we've seen... We got the power of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Running just in time... we battle face to face... We'll be together all the time! Adventures in a cyberchase, THE RUN IS ON! Just wait and C-Y-B-E-R-Chase (Console Warriors!) Season 2 Cyberchase (Cyberchase, Cyberchase) We Got the Power! (power, power, power, power) 1, 2, 3, 4! Adventure is near... In one cyberspace... We all evolve... to the very end... New journeys along the way... PRESS START for more! Console Warriors, we are Traveling new worlds as we go by Beyond there is more danger, We can defeat them at every time Many missions, Stories that we encounter... We got the power of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Running in a Cyberchase, We meet her face to face... We stick together all time! Adventures with the Console Warriors... THE GAME IS ON!! Just wait and C-Y-B-E-R-Chase! (Console Warriors)Category:Cyberchase Category:Nelvana Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Studio B Productions Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:G4 Category:Boomerang Category:2007 Television series debuts Category:2017 television series endings Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-PG